


Isaac

by COMEDYGOLD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alison Argent (mentioned) - Freeform, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, BAMF Stiles, Chris Argent (mentioned) - Freeform, Derek Hale (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin (mentioned) - Freeform, Puppy Isaac, Scott McCall (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COMEDYGOLD/pseuds/COMEDYGOLD
Summary: As Stiles and his weapon came into his eye-shot, his eyes widened in fear and his flailing continued and the volume of his whimpers increased. It was disturbingly the cutest yet most heartbreaking thing Stiles had ever seen. He was just a puppy.





	Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 year ago and published it on fanfiction.net  
> It was supposed to be part of a series that I never got around to writing.  
> It isn't beta'd and i apologize for the errors in advance.

_ Aim, steady, fzing! Thud! _

_ Aim, steady, fzing! Thud! _

_ Aim, steady, fzing! Thud! _

Aluminum arrows retreating from the straight bow’s company and regrouping with the others stuck to the oak three directly ahead. This was Stiles’ way of letting off some steam; of clearing his mind and giving himself a chance to sort out the thoughts usually scattered by his restless mind. If he believed he can control his brain scrambling tendencies, then he will or so he likes to think.

_ Aim, steady, fzing! Thud! _

He had to. Why did he choke at the sight of that werewolf? Why didn’t the wolf attack him? Was that the creäture that caused the attacks? No, it couldn’t be, otherwise Stiles would be dead now. Maybe it was out looking for the rogue wolf too, it probably had the same theory as the hunters and assumed that it would come out on a full moon in search of a kill. But it didn’t. No one was reported missing or dead.

_ Aim, steady, fzing! Thud! _

He’d bet everything that the wolf he met was from the Hale Pack. The beast seemed controlled and not one of the typical blood-lusting werewolf clouded by the full moon.  He’s seen enough of those in his seventeen years to know.

_ Aim, steady, fzing! Thud! _

When he was younger Chris spun tales of the Hale Pack in Beacon Hills; in those stories, they  were respected and prided themselves in their self-control. On the full moon they would lock their anchor-less pack mates in a basement designed specifically to keep them in. Later that werewolf-proof basement would play a major role in their demise.

 Aim, steady, fzing! Thud!

The way the wolf moved he seemed liked an alpha, but he wasn’t sure. The wolf was in his beta form just like the other one, if he had to guess, the one he met was an alpha and the smaller one was his beta. May be the Alpha was Derek Hale.

_ Aim, steady, fzing! Thud! _

_Rustle!_

What?

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts by the rustling of bushes. At first he thought the sound was stimulated by the wind but there was little breeze in the chilly atmosphere. The noise was too strong to have come from a wild animal and it resembled rapid shuffling and crackling of someone running on two legs.

Stiles’ instincts kicked in as he flawlessly steadied, aimed and fired. This was then followed by a dire yelp and a whimper. Dead on target.

Thankfully, Stiles’ natural instinct wasn’t to kill but to slow down and hopefully stop and he did just that.

As he trotted through the forest to find his target, he hoped that it wasn't human. But what if it were really a human? A spike of guilt shot up his spine and propelled his legs to go faster. If it were possible that he broke the code, that he harmed a human… he tried reassuring himself that this wasn't the case, but still! The harm was already done; maybe he can play it off as an accident…

He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he discovered that the target was in fact a werewolf. He was beta, a young one by the looks of it. The young hunter didn’t even need the werewolf to shift back to recognize his face. He was that innocent looking, curly-haired blonde boy who would be seen hanging around Scott McCall and his friends on occasion. From what he gathered, the boy recently moved to Beacon Hills as well and was also on the lacrosse team. He had never heard the boy speak and he never made eye contact with anyone; the floor was the most interesting thing on Earth to him. He only spoke when spoken to as if he feared that people would be annoyed or lash out at him. His eyes were always red and puffy as if sleep was never an option to him.

Now, he was a whimpering mess on dried up leaves with an aluminum arrow poking out the side of his right calve, flailing a bit not knowing what to do. As Stiles and his weapon came into his eye shot, his eyes widened in fear and his flailing continued and the volume of his whimpers increased.

It was disturbingly the cutest yet most heartbreaking thing Stiles had ever seen.

He was just a puppy.

“Stop it please…” it barely a whisper but the puppy hurt it and halted his actions as if he was barked an order. His eyes never left Stiles.

The hunter slowly approached the injured beta with caution, the closer he got to the wolf, the more the wolf tensed, “It’s okay,” he started with a light voice, “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The puppy relaxed ever so light but was still trembling, smart boy. Stiles loomed over him for a moment before crouching down to his eye level; he noticed the young wolf had tears in his eyes that were yet to fall. He reached out and placed his hand gently on his calve right above the part where the arrow was protruding. Surprisingly, the puppy relaxed completely.

He examined the injury and to his relief the arrow didn’t pierce that deep into his skin, it seemed like it was already starting to heal, “Hey, I’m gonna have to pull it out, okay?” the wolf tense once more but said nothing, “I have an ointment in my pocket to help it heal faster but I have to get it out first.”

The blonde must have listened to the hunter’s heartbeat as he spoke because he gave Stiles a short nod giving the OK. Stiles pulled out a tiny jar out of his pocket and uncovered it; the blonde could only assume that it was the ointment he mentioned. The hunter made eye contact with the blonde for a split second before the wolf broke it and trained his eyes back to his injured leg.  He watched as the hunters pale hands gently gripped the arrow. He waited for the human to count to three as one would usually do but it never came. A cry escaped his lips before his brain could even register what was happening. When his brain caught on he felt two of the hunter’s fingers caressing his wound in a circular motion with a lavender cream. The arrow lied beside the human’s boots.

His pain was gone and his leg looked as though it was never impaled. Stiles sighed in relief and a sincere smile found its way to his face, “There! Good as new!” the blonde was beyond confused, “I’m sorry about that by the way, I did it without thinking. After all these years it kinda came as second nature to me…” the puppy could only stare as Stiles babbled on, “here I am babbling, I’m sorry about that! I’m Stiles by the way…” he stretched out his hand to shake the puppy’s.

The blonde stared at it for a moment trying to figure out if it was a trap. Since he was a toddler his father told him stories about those vicious hunters, how they mercilessly kill all werewolves in sight without batting an eye, that’s why his kind hides from them. He knew for a fact that the boy in front of him was one of them; he just could never imagine that they start recruiting werewolf hunters so young! This boy…Stiles, had to be at least seventeen years old, he remembered him from his homeroom class. The hunter started school a week after he did and didn’t make much of an effort to make any friends. He stuck to his sister and to Lydia by extension because she found them interesting; Scott was wary of him from that for some reason and now he saw why. Oddly enough Isaac didn’t sense any danger from Stiles, in fact he felt safe.

The safest he’s felt in years. 

“I-I’m Isaac…”


End file.
